1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to markers used on a grass areas, and specifically to markers for use on grass areas which allow a reel-type grass mower to cut grass around the marker without damaging the marker, or requiring the removal of said marker prior to mowing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Markers are widely used on playing fields, earthen fields, and grassy areas to mark boundaries, mark locations, or provide information. They may be used on football fields, soccer fields, baseball fields, golf courses, running tracks and trails, public parks, and private lawns. While having substantial utility, markers do present an impediment to the mowing of the grass on said grassy areas. Specifically, the markers must be removed prior to mowing.
This often slows down the mowing operation, resulting in a loss of productive time and greater mowing expense. In addition, removed markers may be replaced in an incorrect location or orientation subsequent to mowing. The misplacing of markers is quite probable considering that most mower operators will often be pressed for time, concentrating upon the task at hand, rather than the exact location from which a marker has been removed.